


Big Boy

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>God, you can really pick ‘em, Zach. It’s not every day I meet a man whose lips can make me jealous.</i> Which is to say: Zach gets Chris a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> D/s (but nothing too harsh).

“Chris, you’re being pathetic.”  
  
The words were muffled by the wood of the door, but Tom could still make them out from where he waited in darkness. It was strange being a surprise. Right now he was just an idea in Zach’s head, fully formed but quiescent, useless as long as it—he—remained there.  
  
“I’m turning thirty, Zach. Some people would consider that to be a big deal.”  
  
“Some people do, but certain other people threatened me with bodily harm should I act on that feeling by, say, throwing them a party.”  
  
“I don’t want a party.” Chris wasn’t bothering to moderate his petulant tone, unaware of any audience beyond Zach. “People, noise, company manners, you know what I mean.”  
  
“I do know.” The voice was softer now and Tom had to strain to hear it. “You want to relax.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You want to celebrate, at home, in private. No one to glad hand, no one to impress.”  
  
Tom squirmed the tension out of his shoulders. He’d graduate from concept to fully-fledged reality soon.  
  
“You want to do just as you please, for as long as you please…and you want me to watch.”  
  
“Zach.” Just a breath, barely audible. “What have you gotten me?”  
  
This was it. Tom stood on his mark, finding it even in the darkness, and lifted his chin as Zach opened the door.  
  
“ _Jesus_.”  
  
There were two pairs of eyes, one watching the other. Zach saved the warmth of his gaze for his lover who was raking his startling baby blues over Tom, taking in the swollen muscles in thick, full lines so different from Zach’s lithe panther grace. They lingered on his penis, obediently flaccid but ready to arch into aching tumescence at their command. Chris made his way slowly around him, flicking the switch for the wall sconces to better examine the sibilant undulation of Tom’s spine cutting a valley between hardened flesh before meeting the cleft of his ass and disappearing into murky mystery between his thighs.   
  
“Zach, he’s a  _monster_.”  
  
“Yes. And he’s yours.” Zach strode forward and placed a palm on Tom’s chest, pushing him backward until he had Chris flush against his back. Rough American denim scraped fire over his ass and he was in danger of responding, of groaning deep and dirty and needy before they’d given him leave. “Touch him.” Large hands ran up his sides, guitar calluses scraping along his ribs to have him clamping down on a shiver. “You can’t hurt him, Chris. You can be as rough or as gentle as you want. He’ll take it, all of it, anything you want to dish out, and if you let him, he’ll beg for more.”  
  
Chris’ lips parted in short, hot breaths against his temple. “Turn around.”  
  
The order didn’t come with room to maneuver and so Tom was forced to be clumsy, his large shoulders bumping and shoving against broad chests. He kept his eyes carefully lowered as he raised his chin, offering his face to Chris’ inspection.  
  
“God, you can really pick ‘em, Zach. It’s not every day I meet a man whose lips can make me jealous. You’re proud of them, aren’t you?” He knew better than to answer that. “Here you are served up on a plate for me and you’re so smug you can barely keep your cock down.” Pale hands slid under Tom’s arms to unbutton Chris’ shirt so the other man could shrug the garment off without looking away from Tom’s mouth. “I bet you’re dying to show me what you can do.”  
  
Tom’s cock twitched, hard, and that wasn’t allowed but he couldn’t help himself. He was a present and the pleasure wasn’t for him but he was already drowning in it, control melting off his skin like sweat as the other two undressed, clothes falling in a circle around their feet and this time when they pressed in close it was the sweet slide of flesh and rough body hair that nestled up close. They were tall, both of them, taller than him and he found himself nuzzled right into Chris’ neck while they leaned over his shoulder to meet each other for a kiss, moist mingled breath steaming right in his ear and no amount of training was going to keep his cock from nudging up, hard, to meet Chris’ erection where it ground into his hip. A wayward tongue slicked against him, followed by a clash of teeth, and he was going to moan in a second if they didn’t—  
  
“Stop, stop,” Zach gasped, pulling back and clutching Tom like a shield. Tom sucked a lungful of air the second he could, then choked on another moan when Chris sank his teeth into his shoulder, and  _growled_.  
  
A long moment passed, and then Chris was back under control. “Sorry. Started to get ahead of myself there.” Tom could feel his heart thumping in the bite marks but managed to wrestle his own arousal under control too.  
  
“You were saying something,” Zach prompted.  
  
“Right.” He eased Tom’s chin back up swiped his thumb across his mouth, hard. “I was saying I bet you can’t wait get on your knees and wrap those lips around my dick. I bet you’ve practiced all kinds of tricks to impress me. I bet Zach’s told you about how much I love having his mouth on me, the humiliating things I’ll do to get my cock down his throat.  
  
“The thing is, you also know this isn’t about you. It’s about me, and what I want, and I want the very best.” He flicked his gaze to Zach. “If you want to suck my dick, you’re going to have to show me that you deserve it.” He dropped his hands and stepped around Tom, who very carefully kept himself from turning. From behind him came the sounds of another kiss, rough and wet, and his own mouth watered.  
  
When Chris spoke, it set the other men reeling. “Zach, you’re not going to come, okay? No matter what he does, you’re just going to take it, for as long as you have to. Can you do that for me?”  
  
There was the barest discernible pause. “Chris?”  
  
“Can you?”  
  
“...Yes.”  
  
“Good. Now, what’s his name?”  
  
“Tom.”  
  
“Tom. Turn around.” He obeyed, his eyes still trained on the floor even when he could see Chris’ hand moving in long, fluid strokes along the length of Zach’s cock. “You’re going to make him disobey me.”  
  
+++  
  
This wasn’t really what Tom had expected, but he couldn’t really complain.  
  
He’d pictured himself on his knees, blowing an increasingly disheveled Chris while Zach was either absent or sitting on the sidelines, stroking himself and telling Tom just where to apply pressure for maximum effect. As it turned out, he only got the first bit right.  
  
Zach was not having an easy time of it, and Tom wasn’t trying to help (that would mean disobeying Chris). He was used to being teased for hours until he felt like one huge nerve ending primed for detonation, and he was always pushing himself to take more, last longer.  
  
Zach didn’t have the benefit of training and ten minutes into this he was already shaking, barely keeping it together as Tom pulled off him with a pop, then slicked open mouthed down the length of Zach’s cock, tongue squirming between his crooked teeth until he’d pressed wet, filthy kisses over every swollen centimeter.  
  
“How you doin’, Zach?”  
  
“Chris, fuck!” Zach was trying to answer but it was hard to talk when a man had his lips pursed around his testicle. “Chris, I’m gonna come!”  
  
Seated on the bed with one hand cupping his denim-covered bulge, Chris clicked his tongue. “You said you could do this.”  
  
“I know, I know.” Zach’s voice kept wanting to slide up into a whimper and he was just barely holding it down.  
  
“Maybe I made this too easy for him.” Chris stood and Tom gave no sign of his inattention to Zach, but the greater part of his mind was attuned to the sound of footsteps and the zip of a nylon gym bag. The muscles in his shoulders shifted subtly, gathering and tensing so that he wasn’t thrown completely off-balance when Chris seized his hips and pulled and it was a good thing Zach was so tall, because otherwise it’d be impossible to keep his footing when he was doubled over with his ass in the air.  
  
Fingers weren’t unexpected in this position and Chris had some lovely ones, long and strong and slightly spatulate, with the aforementioned guitar calluses that made Tom shiver, just a little. He fed the tremors into Zach’s erection where it was snugged nice and tight inside his mouth, relishing the whimper that Zach tried to disguise as a groan, and braced himself for the buzzing toy that kicked into life behind him.  
  
“This is a test,” Chris explained, and as it slid in Tom could tell that it wasn’t a dildo or plug, exactly, more like a specialized prostate stimulator, with a narrow neck and bulbous head that rubbed right over the good spot and pushed him all the way from half-hard to full and straining in a single pass.  
  
“See, I need to know that you won’t lose your focus with a cock up your ass.” Chris pumped the toy in a deadly rhythm and Tom started sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing as quickly as he could to yank Zach onto the jagged edge. The whimpers the dark-haired man had tried to swallow burst out of him in a ragged keen and Chris responded by working the toy harder, faster, bearing down on Tom’s prostate until he was moaning, deep and desperate and without permission. The bright tingling pleasure in his ass should have been manageable but it was the way Chris  _rode_  it, shoving it into him and Tom knew he had to make Zach come now, now now now because he wanted the man behind him.  
  
He was so focused on Zach’s cock that he forgot the man attached to it until he spoke, his voice wound high and strange with arousal. “Chris! I can’t, I can’t, I’m gonna, I can’t...”  
  
“Okay, stop.”  
  
The order was so unexpected that Tom bobbed his head twice more before he understood and pulled away. Zach staggered sideways to collapse on the bed, fists digging into the covers beside his hips. Tom would have liked to do the same but he was still held captive by the toy in his ass. He braced his hands on his knees as best he could but he was shaking, all his layers of muscle useless against the lust melting his thighs to water. The only other emotion that managed to surface in his mind was disappointment that he hadn’t gotten to fulfill Chris’ order.  
  
“Don’t worry,” the younger man assured him, correctly interpreting the slump of his shoulders. “I know you would have made him come. I just wanted him hard for what I had in mind next.” He ran one rough palm up one round buttock, up over the top where they swelled and dipped into his back, and down the other side. “You look pretty incredible like this, but I know you can’t stand much longer.” Leaving the toy where it was, he nudged Zach aside and settled back against the headboard, still wearing his jeans. “You know what to do, big guy.”  
  
The toy thrumming inside him was easier to ignore without Chris’ hands to direct it. Tom spared a heartbeat to catch his breath before crawling ponderously onto the bed, letting the springs groan beneath his weight. Chris made no movement to unfasten his belt or jeans and neither did Tom. Instead, he licked his lips, slicking them as wet and shiny as he could before dipping low and pressing a firm kiss to Chris’ bulge. He lingered there for a moment, then started pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Chris’ crotch, rasping his tongue over the denim, loving the way the flesh beneath swelled into life, shifting beneath his tongue withing the confines of his jeans.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Chris whispered. “Look at me.”  
  
Tom obeyed, leering up at Chris with a wink as he opened his mouth wider, sucking and tonguing at where he knew Chris’ testicles nestled. He brought his teeth into play, scraping gently at first and then a little rougher when Chris twitch and grunted, his eyes falling to half-mast as Tom trailed mock-bites all the way up his length, gnawing at his fly along the way like he wanted to tear it open and swallow Chris whole.  
  
“Beg me for it,” Chris whispered, blue eyes smouldering between bristling eyelashes. “Beg for my cock.”  
  
Tom let his own eyes lose focus for a moment before obeying. “God, I want it,” and god he loved the way Americans responded to his accent, “You call me a monster but your dick calls you a hypocrite.” He sucked, hard, at the point of Chris’ bulged and let out a breathy groan, knowing Chris could feel the heat spreading over him. “Give it to me, the real thing, want to taste you, want to feel you on my tongue...”  
  
Chris tongued his own swollen lip. “Say please.”  
  
Tom nuzzled into him, a rumble purring at the back of his throat. “ _Please_.” He lipped at the soaked denim, tongue flicking and catching at the folds. “ _Please_.”  
  
Somewhere behind him and nearly forgotten, Zach whimpered. “Oh my god, Chris, I can’t watch much more of this.”  
  
“All right.” He flipped his belt open, one-handed. “Have at it, but take it easy.”  
  
It was the work of a moment to tug his jeans open and nudge the material aside so he could slant his mouth down Chris’ cock, as thick as his own but longer. He kept his movements even and teasing, running his tongue over each throbbing vein, up and down and around as Chris grunted instructions to Zach.  
  
“Get behind him and press his knees together.” Tom helped with that last bit, knowing Zach had to be weak with lust. “Leave the toy and slide your dick in between his thighs, right under his balls.”  
  
Oh, this. This was  _brilliant_. His entire pelvic region was buzzing with the vibrator and he knew Zach could feel it by the way he cursed as his cock slid into the tight crevice his thighs, pushing against his testicles and sending a shudder up his spine. Zach’s entire body curled around him, his hands digging into his ribs and his knees squeezing Tom’s together until his thighs were pressed so tight there was barely room for Zach’s erection.  
  
His own erection, bereft of stimulus until now, was arching up as hard as Chris’ with the teasing friction, the filthy sounds of sweaty flesh enough to make him come if Chris would let him, if Chris would flick his tongue over his lips and say the word.  
  
“Good,” Chris said instead. He slapped Tom’s shoulder in a solid thwack and let his head fall back. “All right, man, go nuts.”  
  
Finally.  
  
He was used to choking on punters who fancied a bit of rough, but Chris had his arms thrown up over his head and so Tom was at liberty to take his time, hollowing his cheeks and just sucking, sucking, sucking until he was swallowing around the head of Chris’ cock. He hadn’t been given permission to use his hands but he dug them under Chris ass anyway to squeeze and push and beg without words. Chris shouted at the slow, wet, enveloping heat and gripped the headboard tight, using it as leverage to undulate his long rippling body and fuck Tom’s throat, sweet and smooth.  
  
“God, Chris, if you could see yourself,” Zach gasped, moderating his rhythm to match Chris, and Tom felt he couldn’t be blamed if he was rocking his own hips, stroking and pulling Zach’s cock with his thighs and dripping hot precome onto the ruined covers as the lovers rocked into him from both ends.  
  
“Best...birthday... _ever_ ,” Chris grunted, and Tom swirled his tongue in agreement, varying the pressure of his lips to squeeze tight around the head of Chris’ cock and then in a steady rhythm as he swallowed him again, an inch at a time. Clawing at Chris’ ass through the denim had him choking on a string of erratic thrusts and Zach howled behind him when he clenched his thighs hard in response. The brunet wasn’t likely to last much longer and Tom realized he still had a chance to obey Chris’ earlier command. He was better at doing this with his ass but Zach was so close to bursting that it hardly mattered; when he flexed his gracilis muscles in sharp bursts of tension Zach only managed to thrust twice, thrice, before coming all over Tom’s cock.  
  
The searing flood of heat had him moaning loud and shameless around Chris’s cock and he bobbed his head furiously, gagging desperately. Chris shouted, “ _Fuck!_ ” and gripped his skull, holding him down so he could thrust up one last time and come, and come, until Tom’s eyes were watering and it felt like steam was pouring out of his ears.  
  
When Chris’ hands fell away and his big body went limp, Tom ignored his aching jaw and slid his mouth off slowly, milking the last traces of come until Chris’ cock slid from him to rest in his pubic hair. Zach had collapsed sideways, tangling their legs, and he and Chris stared fuzzily at each other as they chased their breath.  
  
Ignored for the moment, Tom struggled to keep still. The toy was still maddeningly present against his prostate and his erection was throbbing, desperate for a little friction to get him off.  
  
“You must be about ready to pop.” Chris’ voice grated and Tom had to wonder what his own would sound like at this point. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and let his desperation show in his hooded eyes and soft, panting mouth.  
  
Chris nodded, licking his lips. “It’s too bad I can’t help you.” He stretched, letting the lines of his stomach and hips draw Tom’s attention to his sated sex. “If I were still hard I could fuck you rotten until you spray all over the sheets.”  
  
Tom knew where this was going and he wasn’t too proud to beg. “Please,” he whispered, his voice completely wrecked, “please, I can do it, I can get you hard, please please let me...”  
  
“You sure?” Chris asked, cheeks dimpling as he smirked. “You just made me come so hard I’m not gonna be able to get it up for days.”  
  
“God forbid,” Zach panted. Chris glanced at him and winked.  
  
“ _Please_ , I promise, I can, I’ll make it good.” He nuzzled Chris’ spent member and used his best puppy dog eyes, brow furrowing in earnestness. “I want you to fuck me. I know you’d be so good, so much better than this toy, please please _please_...”  
  
Chris groaned. “God, you beg so pretty. All right. What are you gonna do? What tricks do you have left?”  
  
Lacking props, there weren’t a lot of options, but Tom had one last ace to play. “Want to taste you,” he answered, and before Chris could remind him of the last twenty minutes he went on, “want to tongue your ass open...” and  _ass_  sounded so much sexier than  _arse_ , “and lick up inside until you’re hard enough to fuck me through the floor.”  
  
Zach chuckled. “Can’t really blame him, Pine. Everyone who gets a good look at it wants a piece of your ass.  
  
“I know,” Chris sighed, wriggling out of his jeans. “It’s my curse.”  
  
Zach sank down against the closet door so Chris could stretch out on his belly, the curves of his buttocks rising obscenely round and firm from his back dimples. Tom started there, with little shivery touches of his tongue.  
  
“I love those,” Zach commented. “I’d never stop touching them if I could.”  
  
Chris snorted. “No wonder the fans always assume you’re groping me.”  
  
“Ha. If only they knew.”  
  
Their banter was distracting Chris. Tom let it be while his lips roamed over Chris’ ass, swollen red lips plucking and nuzzling to produce irregular sparks of pleasure. When he ranged low and started licking into the crease at the top of one thigh Chris let out a “fngh” and spread his legs wider, baring his tight pucker to Tom’s attention.  
  
On the floor, Zach scoffed. “You slut. What was that, forty seconds? Not even?”  
  
Chris gave him the finger, then switched to the British two-fingered salute and craned his neck to meet Tom’s grin. He liked these smug, spoiled boys and their big lanky bodies trained fit and hard for the cameras. Humming his pleasure, he sucked a warm, wet hickey on the tender underside of one flushed cheek, then let his stubble scrape over the tender mark as he shifted up and ran the flat of his tongue, soft and slick and sloppy, right over Chris’ hole.  
  
Tom loved rimming, even better than he loved sucking cock. The former was easier on his throat and had a lovely way of melting big manly men into purring kittens, spreading themselves shamelessly so Tom could lick them loose and pliant. Chris went boneless save for his hips, which rocked in tiny movements. Tom knew his cock was stirring beneath him, pushing into the covers, and waited until Chris’ thighs tensed up to thrust before opening his mouth wide and scraping his lower teeth over Chris’ perineum.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Chris hissed, rising up on his knees for a moment before falling flat, his ass flexing as he humped the bedding. Tom brought up one hand to press the pad of his thumb against Chris’ pucker with steady pressure as he licked all up and down his cleft, top to bottom in firm, messy movements.  
  
When he was almost there, when the skin against his cheeks was hot and sweating and the muscles of Chris’ back were clenching up hard he lifted his lips with a smack and grabbed up a toothy mouthful of Chris’ left buttock, starting a groan low in Chris’ belly that grew louder and louder and collapsed into frantic cursing as he sank his teeth in deeper and deeper.  
  
“ _FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckingCHRIST you bastard--!_ ”  
  
He shifted on his elbows, keeping the the pressure even as Chris bucked and writhed beneath him, waiting until he flopped down limp before releasing his mouthful and attacking the lopsided oval left behind, tonguing and sucking the crooked marks.  
  
Chris thrust into the covers once, twice before he was up and spinning and hauling Tom up onto his knees. The toy jerked out of him with zero finesse and then Chris was forging in, too huge and hard to shove in quickly and Tom let out a few whimpers of his own before Zach managed to stumble forward with extra lube. The bloom of cold made him and Chris hiss but he welcomed the way Chris suddenly slid in easy and started thrusting, angling his hips downward to rub over Tom’s overstimulated prostate. He did his best to ripple around him, using his own sizeable glutes to squeeze Chris until he screamed, then relaxing easy and open so Chris could fuck him fast, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Tom’s torso and jerk his cock in hard, demanding pulls.  
  
“Come on, you big bastard,” he gritted, “come, right now, before I tear you apart.”  
  
He punctuated the order by squeezing tight around Tom’s balls and the sudden pressure sent his climax rocketing out of him, shooting wildly over the bed and his belly and Chris’ hands, too mindless in that moment to care that Chris was supposed to come first. It hardly mattered, as a second later Chris was spanking him, hard, smearing his own come on his ass as he flooded his channel with still more, shooting again and again in weaker and weaker spurts until he ran absolutely dry.  
  
Chris pulled out with a whimper and crashed to the side. “Fuck you both. I can’t feel my legs.”  
  
While Zach laughed, Tom raised his head just enough to favor Chris with his best Cheshire grin. “Happy birthday, big boy.”


End file.
